A software failure at a low recall ratio is often dealt with by obtaining a software processing log. The processing log is conventionally obtained by correcting an application software module and adding a processing log obtaining routine. The method which requires correction of application software such as embedding of a log obtaining code complicates correction processing.
Against this background, there is proposed a method capable of obtaining a processing log by providing a log obtaining module without performing any complicated correction of application software itself (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-38311). In software divided into a plurality of modules; the log obtaining module mediates a call for a function present in a given module from a module corresponding to application software, and obtains a processing log in the given module which responds to the call.
Processes executed in the software include processes which must always call a predetermined end function after a call for a function whose operation is paired with that of the end function, such as memory allocation/memory free or the start of a device/the end of the device. At this time, if processing which has not ended because its end function has not been called remains, the processing influences execution of another processing. Thus, it must be reliably determined whether an end function has been called.